Jay Wolpert Enterprises/Summary
1st Logo (November 1979-May 30, 1980) Logo: "A JAY WOLPERT PRESENTATION" is seen, scrolling up the credits, along with the Burt Sugarman logo. Variant: There is an earlier version where it has the Bud Austin Company logo instead of the Burt Sugarman logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show, with this announcement: *(Whew!) "This is Rod Roddy speaking! Whew! has been a Jay Wolpert production in association with The Bud Austin Company (Burt Sugarman, Incorporated). Stay Tuned for The Price is Right, following the news over most of these CBS stations." Availability: Extinct. Was seen on the second season of the game show Whew! ''(the first season had only the Bud Austin Company logo in the credits.) 2nd Logo (January 3, 1983-January 8, 1988) Logo: Scrolling up in the credits, we see the text: A '''J'AY WOLPERT production On top of the letter "J" is a picture of Robin Hood's hat and in front of the letter "J" has a pair of glasses. FX/SFX: Scrolls up in the credits. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show with the following announcements: *''Blackout'' (Johnny Gilbert, Jay Stewart during the last two weeks): "Blackout ''is a Jay Wolpert production, in association with Taft Entertainment Television, Incorporated. From Television City in Hollywood, this is Johnny Gilbert (Jay Stewart) speaking." *''Hit Man (Rod Roddy): "Hit Man is a Jay Wolpert production in association with Metromedia Video Enterprises. This is Rod Roddy speaking." Availability: Extinct. Seen on game shows such as the first five episodes of''Blackout'' and Hit Man. It's possible to find them on the unsold pilots Duel in the Daytime, Pandemonium!, Trivial Pursuit and Fast Friends as well. 3rd Logo (January 11, 1988-November 14, 1991, 1996-1998) Logo: We see a version of the same logo, but in a solid gold color, and the name "Jay Wolpert" is in a different font (though the "J" is in the same font as the previous). The "W" is in a different font however, plus it has "PRODUCTIONS" at the bottom in between two lines. The logo shines all over. Variants: *On earlier episodes of Rodeo Drive, the logo is more shiny gold, and the hat is more blue. *On early shows like Blackout, the hat is more outlined and it was in 2D. *This logo would later appear on a blue background. The logo is in 3-D remains gold, however Robin Hood's hat is green but the feather remains gold. The word "ENTERPRISES, INC." is seen below replacing the word "PRODUCTIONS". FX/SFX: The shining of the logo. Music/Sounds: The end theme playing over, along with an announcement from Burton Richardson: *''Rodeo Drive'': "This is Burton Richardson speaking. Rodeo Drive ''is a Jay Wolpert Production!" *''Shopping Spree: "This is Burton Richardson speaking. (on the Jay Wolpert logo) Shopping Spree ''is a production of Jay Wolpert Enterprises, (on the 1992 MTM logo) in association with MTM Enterprises, Inc." *''Wait 'til You Have Kids!!: "This is Burton Richardson speaking. (on the Jay Wolpert logo) Wait 'til You Have Kids!! ''is a production of Jay Wolpert Enterprises, (on the 1992 MTM logo) in association with MTM Enterprises, Inc." *There is no announcer spiel over the logo on ''Into the Night with Rick Dees. Availability: Extinct. Seen on tapes of Blackout, Rodeo Drive, Shopping Spree, and'' Wait 'Til You Have Kids!!'' as well as the ABC late night series Into the Night with Rick Dees.